Not a Mistake
by flawedperfectionx
Summary: It was rushed and they had both drank too much and it was just a big mistake. DS One shot


Not a mistake.

It was the first day that they had met each other since the break-up. Neither of them looked happy, neither of them smiled. That is, until Dan made the first move toward her frame. She still looked like an angel, at one point she had been been _his_ angel. He had cared so much about her, he cared about her so much. It hurt at times to see her and know that she was no longer his. After finding out that both of them were still single, they decided that as friends they would go, see a movie and then go to a bar afterwards.

Two hours later, after the movie had finished, they made their way to the bar. They got drunk and afterwards, made the biggest mistake of either of their lives. It was rushed and they had both drank too much and it was just a big mistake. They slept together that night, without protection and when Dan woke up the next morning, she was gone. He had never felt so alone in his life.

Now, three months later, it was Thanksgiving. He remembered the last Thanksgiving when they were still together. How his mother had came home and ruined it all for them, but he didn't care anymore, it was just like nothing mattered. Nothing ever did matter in his mind without her though. She was the reason he used to wake up extra early, just to know that she would be there and that she would be his. He had lost his chance for that a long time ago.

Finally, at about 2:30PM, after laying in bed for hours, Dan slipped out of his sheets. As much as he just wanted to stay there all night and day and sulk until he finally faded away, this was Thanksgiving and he had to be thankful for what was being given to him. His breath was the only thing he was thankful now anyway. As he started walking, he passed a picture that he hadn't seen in a while. It was of the two of them. His arm around her shoulder, their heads touching with big grins.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been that happy.

Shaking his head slightly, Dan opened his door and slid out. He saw his mother and his father sitting at the table. Ever since last Thanksgiving, he guessed that it had become a tradition for them to be together during that particular holiday, not the rest of them. His parents constant on/off situation was starting to get to him, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that she only came around when she wasn't busy with Alex and needed loving.

"Good morning." He said in a deep, tired sounding voice.

"Morning sweetie," smile Alison as she lifted her head from the newspaper.

"Morning, Son." Rufus said in a chirpy voice.

Dan walked over to the island, sitting atop of one of the stools. He leaned his head down on top of the hard surface, breathing softly. His parents said nothing, already knowing what was going on. If it wasn't for them, Dan wouldn't of even still been here, he would of moved far away from Brooklyn and the Upper East Side, or would drive his car off a cliff on the way there. As he was sitting there, a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He didn't even flinch.

At the sound of footsteps towards the door, he turned his head slightly, glancing at the door as his mother swung it open. His back straightened up almost immediately as he saw who was on the other side. _Serena._ His thoughts said loudly in his head. She looked glowing and slightly happy, something Serena always managed to pull off, no matter what the circumstance. _"Hi." _He heard her say softly. _"Happy Thanksgiving... is... Dan there?"_ She asked in quick voice.

His mother turned to him and sighed, shaking her head. There was no way she was going to lie right to Serena's face. His mother in fact had never really been on his side, he had decided out of foolishness. "Yes, he's in here," Alison finally said with a smile on her face. She stepped back, bringing the door with her. Serena smiled as best as she could, Alison glancing at her son. "Come on in, Serena honey, don't be shy."

"Yeah, make my ex girlfriend feel like she's at home." Dan mumbled as he turned his head, sighing softly. Serena walked in the penthouse, folding her hands in front of her. She waved to Rufus. Almost as if on cue, Jenny skipped out, immediately stopping when she was halfway across the room. She glanced at her mother, her father, Dan then finally at Serena.

"Okay, awkward." She said in a soft voice.

Dan stood up, still in his pajama bottoms, walking over to Serena. As much as he didn't want to be hostile to her, he didn't really have a reason to be friendly either. "Hey," he whispered softly, seeing her bite at her lip. He remained silent, waiting for her soft reply as his mother took his father's arm and dragged him out of the room along with Jenny. He too bit his lip, trying to contain himself from saying anything he didn't want to say.

"Hey," she said after the room had emptied. "Can we go somewhere, for a walk?"

Dan glanced at her, then his pajama bottoms. "Sure, but I have to get dressed.. unless that's against the law." He crookedly smiled as she giggled, shaking her head.

"No, go ahead, I'm not going anywhere." She waved her hand towards his bedroom. Quickly darting into his room, he slid a pair of jeans on, replacing his white tshirt with a dark black one, one he usually didn't wear outside the house, but he couldn't of cared less at this point. Making his way back out into the living room, he walked back over to Serena. "Ready?" She smiled softly.

He smiled back. "Ready." He said softly as she reached over, taking his hand. Turning, she opened the door and dragged him out. Why she had come in the first place was beyond him, but he didn't ask any questions. Just the fact that she wanted to be with him and be near him made him feel the slightest bit better. As they finally made it outside, she let go of his hand and sighed.

"I can't do this anymore Dan. I can't do this to you, I can't do this to me and I can't do this to her!" She said, covering her mouth with a gasp. Dan stood there briefly, in his head playing over what she just said. As he saw her cover her mouth, he raised his eyebrow slightly, not knowing what was going on anymore. As he continued to stand there, he tucked his hands in his pocket.

It was then that he got it.

"Her?" His voice cracked.

"Her." Serena said in a stage whisper, uncovering her mouth. Not realizing it, her hand slid its way to her stomach and rubbed the slight protruding bump. "Or him." She glanced down at her hand, then back up at him. She was sick and tired of hiding the secret she had hid for so many days. Gulping, she wished that for once she didn't have to worry about this and that this was just one of the dreams she had constantly.

Dan stood there, looking like a fool. For one thing, he didn't even know where to be begin. But as he gazed into her eyes and suddenly felt like everything was right again, like he had found the missing piece he had lost so many months ago because he was stupid. "Ours?" He finally managed to say.

Serena nodded. "Ours." She walked closer to him, feeling his hand reach over, delicately sliding across the bump, almost as if it would break at his touch. A soft gasp suppressed from his lips as he smiled up at her. He walked closer, pressing his lips against hers.

And for the first time in a long time, they both felt complete.

--

_Thanksgiving 2010_

"Da da da da da da da da." Almost 7 month old Chloe babbled as she sat in Serena's lap. Her short blond hair had already started to look more and more like her mother's everyday. The young child, unknown to the fact that she hadn't stopped saying 'Da' since Serena had accidently said 'Dad' to Dan, was giggling and clapping her hands together. Smiling softly, Serena glanced down at her baby, she still couldn't believe it was her baby. _Their baby_.

"Dan! I think she wants you," giggled Serena as she kissed the top of Chloe's head.

Dan smiled to himself, running his hands over his pants. Glancing over at the two. His wife and child. As he was about to step over he heard his name be called along with the cranberry sauce thrown at him. "Uhh.. okay?" He asked in a confused tone before realizing what he had to do. The only thing that he was really capable of doing during Thanksgiving was opening the cranberry sauce. After quickly opening it, he made his way over to the table, bending down in front of Chloe and Serena.

"Da da da da da da da." Chloe kept babbling, giggling as she did so.

"As much as I _love_ my niece, her and that 'Da da' stuff is slowly starting to get to me." Jenny announced as she joined everyone in the dining area. Rufus and Alison laughed at this, Dan just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Chloe, say 'ma ma'," urged Serena. Chloe ti lted her head up slightly, glacing up at Serena, smiling her no-teeth grin.

"Da da." She told her. This made everyone laugh.

"I swear, she does it for spite." Alison mused.

The door opened, revealing Lily and Bart along with Chuck, Blair and Eric. It had become a tradition for all of them to eat together, especially considering both families were now merged. "I know Serena did." Lily said, smiling softly. Serena covered her eyes with her loose hand, almost as if she were embarassed. Blair unlatched her arm from Chuck's and slid her coat off, handing it to Bart who had slowly started to become the coat person around here. Making her way over to Chloe, Serena and Dan, she smiled softly.

"Hey S," she said, hugging her friend slightly.

"Hey B." Serena answer, half-hugging back.

"B, B, B, B, B, B, B, B, B, B!" Chloe giggled, clapping her hands again.

"Oh and there's my favourite god-daughter." Blair smiled wide.

"You mean you actually have other people in this world that would like you to be the god-mother to their child?" Dan asked, sounding surprised. Blair glared at Dan, not answering his question.

"Okay then, my _only_ god-daughter." She pausd. "Happy now, Brooklyn?"

"Quite content," smirked Dan.

Lily made her way over to Serena, smiling softly. "Hey Mom." Serena said softly.

"Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma." Chloe smiled.

"Mom, seriously, if that's all it took for her to say Ma ma, then you should of came hours ago." Serena said, kissing the top of Chloe's head. Chloe clapped her hands again, giggling. She started to squirm slightly and pursed her lips, motioning that she wanted to move around or eat. This was a famous move of hers. Smiling slightly, Dan reached over, wrapping his hands around her as he picked her up.

"Okay, so are you hungry or were you getting tired of being held by Mommy?" He asked as he made his way to the kitchen. He placed Chloe in her high chair, surprised to see her stop squirming. She knew what was coming next and apparently she wanted it. "So I'm guessing you wanted food?" He mumbled to himself, walking over to the fridge. Once there, he got her baby gerber carrot mixture and slid over to one of the drawers, the one that held the forks, spoons and knives. Grabbing a small spoon he made his way back over to where she was.

"I'm guessing she was impatient and hungry." Blair noted.

"We're impatient too, but you don't see us diving into the food." Serena said simply.

"But she's an infant, somewhat and she always eats before us, just so that you don't have to feed her during supper like you use to have to." Lily explained. Dan sat down on a stool nearby, starting to feed the child.

"I know, I know. I evidently wasn't born yesterday." She shrugged. Quieting down, they all glanced over at Chloe who was eagerly eating her mush-mixture. "I still can't believe she likes that stuff."

"Me either." Blair agreed.

"We all did at one point," stated Jenny, crossing her arms. Slowly, Dan stepped back and gagged, turning around. Chloe looked as if she were smirking evilly.

"She threw up on me!" He said, starting to unbutton his shirt. He made his way into his bedroom, quickly taking it off. Once he was out of the room, everyone laughed hard.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Chloe. Thanks for making this a good one," said Serena as she walked over, picking her up. She walked over to her diaper bag, getitng a wipe from the bag, cleaning up Chloe's face and hands.

"Who would of thought last year that we would of had a baby this thanksgiving?" Lily asked, crossing her arms. Serena smiled, raising her hand slightly.

"I did." Serena said softly.

"You don't count though... do you?" Blair pursed her lips out in thought.

"Probably not, but who cares?" Serena shrugged again, tossing the wipe away as Dan walked back out in a clean shirt. He cauticiously glanced around the room and crossed his arms in front of him. "I don't trust her." He said softly, everyone laughing once more.

"Happy thanksgiving?" Chuck asked.

Dan nodded and smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving."

--

THE END!

:D


End file.
